Hacked
by Hiveshade
Summary: RWBY/Satellite Reign. A heavily augmented Technical Expert/Hacker from a futuristic Earth ends up tumbling into Remnant in the wake of a disastrous ending to his final mission. Along with a few other things. It's hard to tell who is least ready for who.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The streets of Vale were mostly empty tonight. A few people hurried around, but they were few. Perhaps the people sensed something strange about tonight. Perhaps they stayed indoors because some sixth sense told them something would happen. Something strange.

Or maybe it was because it was near midnight and rain was bucketing down. But if they had been out they probably would have felt some sort of foreboding. Maybe.

And something strange was definitely happening.

There was no one to see it, but if one were to look at one particular street in the commercial district they would see small flashes of what looked like lightning sparking in the air. Seemingly out of nowhere. These flashes came quicker and brighter until...

What sounded like an explosion boomed out. A large one. Accompanied by the scream of tortured metal, and the crash of wreckage.

There were a few final groans as pieces settled.

The street was now filled with wreckage. Twisted metal littered the area. There were pieces that might be recognizable as a metal walkway, others that seemed to be the remains of a generator of some kind sparked feebly before dying completely.

Then there was no sound but the pouring rain.

This street was mostly shops, but there were some people who lived above them. After being woken up they went to the windows and stared out in shock. Although the rain limited visibility.

When things would calm down later people would realize something strange. There was no sign where the wreckage had come from. There was no damage to the buildings nearby except what had been caused by some flying pieces of wreckage, and even that wasn't much. It was as though it had been simply dropped into the street.

But this would come later.

For now...

Screened from any watchers by the rain, something was moving amidst the wreckage. A piece was pushed to the side and a figure climbed out from among the metal. A man, or rather since he was just short of man, boy, came to his feet.

His appearance was rather distinctive. He wore a long coat, secured on his torso, that hung down past his knees. It was black with blue edges. Black boots with metal pads over the knees. He also wore what appeared to be long black gloves that covered his arms entirely. He what looked like some form of gasmask that only covered his face up to the forehead. But what would draw the most attention, if anyone could see, was his backpack, and how it had four cables attached to the back of his head. All that could truly be seen of his feature was some pale skin on his neck and the short, scruffy black hair on his head.

After a moment began patting himself down as though to check if he was still in one piece.

"...I'm alive?" He quietly said. "...I'm alive!"

He paused for a moment, then he raised his left arm and a holographic screen was projected above his forearm.

"Come on...Kristi?"

Nothing.

"Kristi, you there?"

...

"Bruno?...Jessica?... _Tag_?"

...

"...Anyone?..."

...

He stood there for a minute staring at the screen, and then looked at the wreckage surrounding him.

"...Well fuck."

Then he heard a sound that gained his full attention.

Sirens.

This was not something he wanted to hear. He'd never really trusted the police before, but with the recent events he'd been involved in, and a disaster that left god knows how many people dead...which he'd unwittingly had a hand in causing...

It was time to lie low for a while. A long while.

He didn't know if anyone could see him, but just to be on the safe side...

He faded out of sight. If there was anyone close enough, and if they were observant enough, they might have seen a distortion in the air and rain hitting seemingly nothing.

######

Ian Fletcher was _not_ in a good mood.

Within a minute or two he'd gone from feeling victorious to horrified. After days of planning and preparation he and his team had infiltrated Dracogenics Tower and Bruno had put a bullet through Denglers' head. For the third time.

But it seemed like it was finally over. Dracogenics would no longer have total control over Res-Tech.

And then disaster. A disaster they'd unwittingly had a hand in creating.

Ian gritted his teeth as he skulked through alleys and side streets. _'Oh 'We shouldn't have trusted Her', no shit Tag! Well I've got a pretty good idea who_ She _is, and Tag should have started suspecting something when we found that log. Operation Satellite Reign. Ha! I bet_ She _had a hand that name. Must have been amusing. Fuck!'_

Still, he supposed, the situation wasn't quite as bad as he'd feared. Sure he'd lost all contact with his team, and Tag. And Tag was the one who talked to the higher ups so he was effectively on his own. But the damage to the city didn't seem that bad. At least from what he'd seen so far. There was probably more damage in other areas, but if what he was seeing was any indication it was probably very limited.

That meant he had options. He could hack systems, find places to lay low. He could put this whole thing behind him.

Granted there were a few irritating things, like the fact that he wouldn't be getting his original body back. But this one wasn't so bad, and at least they'd made it the right age. Why exactly they'd done that he wasn't sure, although they had mentioned something about his mind not being adapted to a larger body.

Behind his mask he narrowed his eyes. _'But the first thing I'll do is get the files on every incriminating log we downloaded and post them all over the net.'_ He'd send them everywhere he possibly could, then let's see those damn Eternals survive the backlash.

He wasn't sure exactly what the Eternals had planned, but he was going to do everything he could to make sure they didn't succeed.

He stopped in an alley, leaned against a wall, and leaned his head back onto it. _'Right, I can do this. I have a plan. It's not big but it's a plan. I can do this. I can still...still...'_

...

 _'What the fuck is wrong with the moon?!'_

 **AN:** This is a crossover with a top down RPG in a cyber-punk setting called Satellite Reign. I'll give more information on the game world in the story and these notes. But for now let's just say that Ian was the technical expert on a team trying to take down a corporation that makes the Schnee Dust company seem like a paragon of ethical business practices in comparison. The story begins post-game. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ian Fletcher stood completely still, staring up at the night sky. The rain had slackened off and some of the cloud was starting to clear away, so he had a good view of the moon.

And how a significant chunk of it looked like it had been blown apart. Hence his stunned condition.

One could almost imagine the words 'SEARCHING...SEARCHING...SIGNAL NOT FOUND' scrolling across the lenses of his mask.

He stayed like this for a while. Then he jerked away from the wall and sung his head left and right.

Not seeing what he was looking for he hurried off down the alley. But while his earlier actions were fast but careful, his movements now had a more frantic edge.

Along the way he saw a car. This wouldn't be unusual except it had wheels, which implied it rolled rather than hovered.

He moved faster.

After running along a few streets and alleys he found what he was looking for.

A tall building with a fire escape.

A short while later he was on the roof and staring.

After he'd climbed out of the wreckage he hadn't thought much about his surroundings. He'd expected major damage, and even if he hadn't seen it near him he'd expected damage elsewhere in the city. Combining that with the rain could've explained the lack of people, and damage to infrastructure could have meant power outages which could've explained the lack of neon and various other lights perpetually on in the city.

But from his new vantage point he couldn't see any signs of damage. There were no smoke clouds, no signs emergency services, no signs of damage anywhere.

And that wasn't all.

He could see a few tall buildings, but nothing like the skyscrapers in _his_ city. There was no signs of the neon light which never went off. There wasn't even any sign of the smog from the Industrial District, and it wouldn't surprise him if _that_ could be seen from _space_.

But most of all, he didn't see Dracogenics Tower. Granted he didn't expect it to be _intact_. But he'd been on it when everything went wrong. _'So I should at least be able to see its smoking ruin.'_ He thought.

But he couldn't.

What he _did_ see was an unfamiliar city, dotted here and there with buildings that had pointed roofs, and a broken moon.

 _'The important thing...'_ He thought. _'Is to not panic.'_

There were probably several explanations for this.

...Granted he couldn't think of many right now...

 _'I could be in the future?...Maybe?...The lack of hover cars doesn't mean anything. They might be in a...less rich part of the world. It could happen.'_ He tried rationalizing. _'And as for the moon...there might have been a lunar colony...that went rouge. So this is just a future where humans have weapons capable of blowing up a good chunk of the moon.'_

His brow furrowed as he turned this thought over in his mind for a moment.

 _'On second thought...If people had access to weapons that powerful it most likely end with us blowing ourselves to extinction.'_ He thought. _'There has to be a less scary option.'_

He sighed. _'I really don't have enough information.'_

He turned back to the fire escape and started to head back to ground level. _'Okay. Change of plans. Long terms goals have pretty much ceased to exist until I know what's what. Short term goals go thusly, find a place to curl up for the night and figure out what the fuck is going on in the morning.'_

Then he could panic as necessary.

######

Dawn broke over Vale.

The clouds had cleared up completely by this time, so it was looking like this would be a beautiful morning.

This, however, was of no comfort to some.

Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, had been up for hours by now and it was looking like it would be a long day.

Some might question just why he was here. They might wonder what his purpose was since there weren't any Grimm involved. But Huntsmen and Huntresses were meant to protect the Kingdoms from any threat. Regardless of what it may be.

Although right now Ozpin wasn't completely sure if there even was a threat.

It had all started in the middle of the night. To the sound of an explosion an otherwise normal street had been filled with wreckage. No one could figure out where it came from or how it got there.

This raised several question. What if it happened again? If so, where? Would people be hurt next time? How did it even happen to begin with?

 _Would_ it even happen again?

The answer to the last turned out to be both yes and no.

It had happened twice. But since it seemed the second event had taken place at the same time as the first the term 'again' didn't seem right.

Of course none of this really answered any of the important questions.

To be honest, Ozpin suspected he was called in mostly because it was so unusual that no one else could make heads or tails of it. So why not pass it off to someone used to the stranger sides of life and just move on.

There were no clear answers, and that made those involved nervous. The fear of the unknown is powerful after all.

At least only a few people knew about the body.

When the wreckage was being cleared up a body was found among the metal. It wore armor, and had an unusual helmet that, rather than a visor to look out of, instead had two cameras on either side of the widened head.

Although with the removal of the helmet it was discovered to be a human corpse.

And it was obvious that parts of it, mostly the torso, had been subjected to extreme heat. But only on the front, which suggested some form of projectile.

None of this, however, came close to the...oddities found during the autopsy.

Ozpin sighed. He didn't need this. Not on top of what happened to Amber. There was already cause for concern without adding in further unknowns. Hopefully nothing further would come of tonight's events.

If nothing else happened it should be mostly forgotten soon.

######

Ian woke up sore.

This was to be expected though. That's what happens when you sleep on a few cardboard boxes in an alley after all. He was also still damp from the previous nights rain. So all in all a pretty lousy morning.

While stretching in an attempt to work out the soreness in his joints he reviewed his to do list. Step one, find out where he was.

...Admittedly it wasn't a long list.

He didn't want to just go up and ask someone though. That might seem a bit strange, and he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention. Asking about a library would be much less suspicious. It could also provide extra information he may need.

Although he'd need to check the streets first and make sure he wasn't dressed too outlandishly. He might have to take off the mask.

'I just hope they speak English.' Sure he could work around things if they didn't, but it would be nice to not have the extra hassle.

Well...provided that whatever they spoke it was a _known_ language...

He swiftly pushed that thought aside.

During these thoughts he'd finished stretching and started leaning against a wall in the shadows. After he'd finished thinking he prepared to get moving when...

"Hey!"

Ian froze. He slowly looked to his left. There was a man there.

Average height, brown hair, brown eyes, blue shirt, black trousers. He had a gym bag slung over his left shoulder. Nothing special. Of course there were plenty of other people who might find the man threatening, what with the bandanna across the lower half of his face and the knife in his right hand.

Ian, however, actually relaxed a bit. Firstly because he'd spoken in English. And secondly, after all the stress of not knowing where he was it was almost nice to remember that people were pretty much the same everywhere.

"Come out where I can see you. And keep your hands up."

Ian suppressed a snort of amusement. With all the augmentations he had this guy was hardly a threat.

In fact...He presented a solution.

Ian walked out of the shadows slowly. "Is this a mugging?"

The muggers eyes darted from the mask, to the gun on his back, to the revolver on his hip. Ian couldn't see his full expression thanks to the bandanna but it looked as though the guy was seriously regretting his current life choices.

Although soon that would be irrelevant.

"Uhhh...no?"

Ian wasn't impressed, he would have at least respected the stones it would have taken to just say yes.

There were a few moments of silence.

Ian darted forward. He may not have been the fastest in his team. But with augmented muscles he was still faster and stronger than an un-augmented human.

He closed the distance, knocked the knife away, grabbed the muggers head, and twisted.

######

A short while later Ian exited the alley. His previous clothes absent, he was now wearing black trousers, a blue shirt and carrying a gym bag.

"Now. Library."

 **AN:**

I just thought I'd put some information on Ian here. Mostly the gear and stats, as seen in-game, of the Hacker he's based on.

Ian Stats:

 **Skills:**

Health - 1/4

Weapons Specialist - 1/3

Pack Mule - 2/3 = 4 gear slots total

Hacking - 5/5

Hijack - 5/5

Master Technician - 3/3

 **Augmentations:**

Head - Firewall Protection = Removes effects of Jammers.

Body - BM: Subdermal Fascia Plating V2 = Extra health, Health regeneration, and Armor.

Arms - Nanofiber Muscle V2 = reduces Heavy Weapon accuracy penalty by 100%

Legs - Wetcorp: Support and Stability = Immune to almost all knockback.

 **Gear:**

Body Armor: Medium

Zip Claw

Shielding: AE 100 Heavy Shields

Stealth Generator: Mk II

 **Weapons:**

5X 'Morte' Plasma Revolver + RS7 Super Heater (+20% damage)

RS09 'Chimaera' Laser SMG + Laser Targeting (+6% accuracy)

These are based on the stats of the Hacker I used when I beat the game. In fact, the only change is that my Hacker had the Full Arm Replacement augmentation instead of the Nanofiber Muscle. The reason for this change is that the mechanical arms would be difficult to maintain in Remnant since they don't have the parts (not the _right_ parts anyway). So I went with the Muscle augmentation with the in-story reason that Ian was preparing to use a heavy weapon (specifically a Laser Cannon), but there was a change of plans and the team moved on Dracogenics Tower before the weapon could come out of R'n'D.

As for what Ian looks like, I took some pictures of the in-game Hacker I based him off.

I made an album on imgur. Just picture Ian as looking something like that, but with scruffier hair rather than the shorter, flattened style shown in the image:

/a/QyakD

At the bottom of the album is an image of a Dracogenics Hammerhead, this is what the corpse found in the wreckage looks like.


End file.
